Dream Theater's Discography
The discography of Dream Theater, an American progressive metal/rock band, consists of fourteen studio albums, one extended play, eight live albums, two compilation albums, eight video albums, seven singles, and eleven music videos. Studio albums * When Dream and Day Unite (1989) * Images and Words (1992) * Awake (1994) * Falling Into Infinity (1997) * Metropolis, Pt. 2: Scenes From a Memory (1999) * Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence (2002) * Train of Thought (2003) * Octavarium (2005) * Systematic Chaos (2007) * Black Clouds & Silver Linings (2009) * A Dramatic Turn of Events (2011) * Dream Theater (2013) * The Astonishing (2016) * Distance Over Time (2019) Singles * Status Seeker (remix) (1989) * Afterlife (remix) (1989) * Pull Me Under (1992) * Take the Time (1992) * Another Day (1993) * Lie (1994) * Caught in a Web (1994) * The Silent Man (1994) * Burning My Soul (1997) * You Not Me (1997) * Hollow Years (1998) * Home (1999) * Through Her Eyes (2000) * Misunderstood (2001) * Blind Faith (2001) * Solitary Shell (2001) * The Test That Stumped Them All (2001) * As I Am (2003) * These Walls (2005) * Panic Attack (2005) * Constant Motion (2007) * Forsaken (2008) * A Rite of Passage (2009) * Wither (2009) * On the Backs of Angels (2011) * Build Me Up, Break Me Down (2012) * The Enemy Inside (2013) * Along for the Ride (2013) * Illumination Theory (2014) * The Gift of Music (2015) EPs * Another Day (album) (1993) * Lie (album) (1994) * The Silent Man (album) (1994) * A Change of Seasons (1995) * Hollow Years (1998) * Through Her Eyes (2000) * Forsaken EP (2008) * Wither (2009) Live albums * Live at the Marquee (1993) * Once in a LIVEtime (1998) * Live Scenes from New York (2001) * Live at Budokan (2004) * Score (2006) * Chaos in Motion (2008) * Live at Luna Park (2013) * Breaking the Fourth Wall (2014) Compilations * Lifting Shadows (2007) * Greatest Hit (...and 21 Other Pretty Cool Songs) (2008) Fan club CDs * International Fan Club Christmas CD * The Making of Falling Into Infinity * Once in a LIVEtime Outtakes * Cleaning Out the Closet * Scenes from a World Tour * Four Degrees of Radio Edits * Taste the Memories * The ATCO Demos * Graspop Festival 2002 * A Sort of Homecoming * Stream of Consciousness * Images and Words 15th Anniversary Performance * Progressive Nation 2008 Official bootlegs Demo series * The Majesty Demos * When Dream and Day Unite Demos * Images and Words Demos * Awake Demos * Falling Into Infinity Demos * Train of Thought Instrumental Demos Live series * Los Angeles, California 5/18/98 * Tokyo, Japan 10/28/95 * When Dream and Day Reunite * Old Bridge, New Jersey 12/14/96 * New York City 3/4/93 Studio series * The Making of Scenes from a Memory * The Making of Falling Into Infinity Covers series * Master of Puppets * The Number of the Beast * Dark Side of the Moon * Made in Japan * Uncovered 2003-2005 Various artists * Gigantour * Maiden Heaven Related Articles * Dream Theater Videography * Dream Theater side/solo projects discography * List of guest appearances * Tributes to Dream Theater * Dream Theater Tourography Category:Discography